1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof air bag mounting structure, more particularly, to one which can be easily assembled and reduced in weight.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to an increased awareness regarding the dangers of car collisions compared to the past, driver air bags and passenger side air bags, designed to protect a driver and a passenger in the seat next to the driver from accidents, are widely used at present. May luxury automobiles are equipped with a roof air bag, which covers the front of a rear seat passenger in the event of collision, thereby preventing the rear seat passenger from hitting the seat back of the front seat during a collision.
FIG. 1 is a top plan view illustrating a conventional roof air bag mounting structure, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional roof air bag mounting structure, taken along line A-A of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional roof air bag includes a frame 10 consisting of separate frame parts, fixed above the head of a rear seat passenger, an air bag cushion 20 provided inside the frame 10, and bolts 30 fixing the frame 10.
However, the conventional roof air bag mounting structure has the following problems.
First, the conventional roof air bag mounting structure has to undergo a cumbersome bolt-fastening operation multiple times in order to fix the separate parts of the frame 10, respectively.
Second, since the frames 10 are located above the head of the rear seat passenger, a worker has to look up at a vehicle body roof 50 in order to fix the frame 10, which is inconvenient and uncomfortable.
Third, in the conventional roof air bag mounting structure, a separate support member 40 is interposed between the vehicle body roof 50 and the air bag cushion 20, thereby increasing the entire weight and manufacturing costs of an automobile.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.